The invention relates to a brake lining arrangement for a vehicle brake with a friction lining and a lining backing plate, having a receiving portion arranged in its lateral edge region for receiving a separate damping element, which laterally grasps the lining backing plate.
Such a brake lining arrangement is known, for example, from DE 10 2006 052 178 A1. In the case of the disc brake described therein, a brake caliper has an axially rotatable brake disc, at least one pair of brake linings being axially shiftably arranged in the brake caliper. Circumferential and radial forces arising from the braking are led off into the brake caliper via the brake linings, since the brake linings are mounted in the brake caliper in the circumferential direction via abutment surfaces and in the radial direction via supporting surfaces. In particular, braking forces acting on the brake linings in the circumferential or longitudinal direction are led into one of the holders associated with the disc brake via holder abutment surfaces formed on guide shafts. Further forces, for example torque and weight forces, which act in the radial direction of the brake disc, can be led into the holder via holder supporting surfaces. Between the supporting surfaces and the holder supporting surfaces is arranged a strap which serves to facilitate the axial shiftability of the brake lining in the guide shaft. In order to counteract noise development, this strap is rigidly connected to the backing plate.
In general, the outer dimensions of lining backing plates from the prior art of known brake lining arrangements in the longitudinal direction, i.e. in the circumferential direction of the brake disc, are less than the width of the guide, in which they are arranged on the brake caliper or brake carrier. As a result, the brake lining arrangement is always spaced from the brake carrier and thus has a functional play. When used in a vehicle, this causes a disturbing striking noise to arise, in particular when changing between forward travel and reverse travel while simultaneously braking. This striking noise arises when the brake lining arrangement strikes the brake carrier carrying the brake lining arrangement.